


Do I Wanna Know?

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, LawNia, LxNear, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: After an unforeseen affair transpires between Near and L, they must overcome the grave repercussions. Now, with the Kira case looming over L's head, he must make an ultimate decision. Will he be able to catch Kira by himself, or will someone from his past haunt him sooner than he anticipated?
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the pictures on the mood board, or the song lyrics below. They belong to their respective owners and the Arctic Monkeys. I recommend you to listen to this song. Near is definitely singing about L.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2NQnXy4)

"Have you no idea that you're in deep? I dreamt about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat, until I fall asleep."

\- "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Underneath L's gigantic, oakwood desk, Near was on his knees in a pair of oversized white pajamas. His appearance was innocent and pure. Like freshly fallen snow.

Near could do no wrong. No way. He was too young to even think about inappropriate thoughts, let alone do inappropriate things to anyone.

Near's existence was simply irreproachable.

Well, that was what everyone believed him to be at Wammy's House.

How far from the truth that was; L discovered that today.

It was daytime during the end of August when L strode into his private office. Oblivious to Near's obscured presence, he halfheartedly pushed the door halfway closed with the heel of his foot. The natural light illuminated the room through the sheer curtains, giving off a tranquil ambiance.

Distracted by the sugary sweets in his hands, his long legs stretched over to hop onto his office chair like a frog. He placed the sweets down with a clatter and sighed in aggravation at the sight of paperwork scattered across the expanse of his desk. His latest case had him on edge. It was the deadliest one he had ever taken on.

Before he could dig into his delectable strawberry shortcake, another presence interrupted his actions with an alerting knock outside the ajar door.

It was Roger, who arrived unannounced to discuss serious matters with him.

So, during the meeting with Roger, L unknowingly became a victim of Near's sexual endeavors. Roger was on the other side of the desk, scrutinizing the detective as he spoke of L's dreadful future.

A devilish smile ghosted over the boy's plush, frosted pink lips. He could feel L's slim thighs that were pulled against his stomach become rigid when he made his presence known with his wavering contact.

Inwardly giggling at L's expense, he placed his hands between them to spread them further apart to gain forbidden access. L squeezed his knees together as Near ungracefully cupped his balls and trailed two fingers towards his clothed entrance.

He could not fathom what Near was doing to him. How bold of him to do this with someone else sitting less than a meter away. How bold of him to do this at all!

"You do understand that you must choose a successor soon, right? Mello is fourteen and Near turned twelve last week. They are trained, have high scores, and both are equally capable of great things."

L nodded at Roger before the man pulled out a manila folder and placed it on the top of the desk.

He gulped thickly and shifted in his seat to place both of his bare feet on the soft carpet.

Major mistake.

Not only did it lower L's deductive skills by a whopping forty percent, but it allowed Near front row access to his object of desire. The blood flow that was strictly channelized to his brain was shooting to other parts of his body now.

Roger sighed and opened the folder to show images of Mello and Near's profile pictures. Folding his wrinkled hands together, he cleared his throat and continued the uncomfortable conversation.

"L, I understand that you are trying to solve the Kira case, but if something were to _happen_ ," he stressed out while pointing at Near's picture and then Mello's picture.

Near's nimble fingers glided over the hardened bulge that twitched, eliciting a sharp inhale from his predecessor's pale lips.

His delicate touches progressed into confident caresses against his fully grown excitement.

His devious nature; one that was concealed behind a flawless babyface and a hushed voice.

"I know, L. I am concerned as well. You have every right to react this way. It would be a shame if Kira were to be your ultimate demise."

More like Near was his current demise. The little faunlet was tormenting him to no extent with his wandering hands.

He stifled a threatening moan and clapped his thighs together. He was avoiding the wide grey eyes that blinked up at him in his lower peripheral.

Near grunted softly, a pretty blush adorning his cheeks when L's eyes flittered at him before returning upwards. He whined quietly from L's knees caging him in and pinning his arms at his sides.

"You're awfully quiet. Nervous, even. Is something the matter, L?"

"N-No." Shaking his head in a controlled manner, he played with the sweets on his desk idly before speaking in a firm tone. His thighs relaxed when Near struggled to back away from his steel clutches.

"It would be a false claim if I were to say that I am not fearful of my imminent death, considering the worst-case scenario," he cleared his throat obnoxiously when Near started to unzip him and tug at the waistband of his white boxer briefs teasingly, "and… and I have not considered who my successor would be, _yet_."

Roger nodded and straightened up slightly. "I see."

Subconsciously, L leaned forward to pull his hips back as Near managed to tug his thick member out of its confinements.

Roger narrowed his eyes at L's bizarre behavior. Sure, L was a peculiar man. Although, something was suspicious about his actions.

Internal panic set in when he felt a hot puff of breath against his leaking tip. Near would pay for this as soon as this meeting ended.

"I would tell you _my_ recommendation, but I don't want to persuade you to choose the wrong boy."

L's eyes involuntarily watered the second Near's little tongue brushed up and down his shaft.

"W-Well," L started up shakily while leaning forward further to grab a pen while his other hand shot down to shove Near's head backward. The boy gasped out and then whimpered from L's refusal of his advancements.

Roger quirked an eyebrow when he thought he heard a strange noise.

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?" His deep voice heightened, saying the words a little too quickly for Roger to register. He brought his knees back up to his chest, blatantly ignoring Near's pouting lips.

"I didn't hear anything," L lied smoothly. Innocently.

Roger stayed silent, listening intensely to their surroundings.

"Perhaps, it was just the air conditioner?" L suggested and struggled to control his tone as his eyes ascended to the ceiling. "I have noticed lately that it makes peculiar sounds, but decided not to report it, considering that it was simply a mild inconvenience."

"I see. Very well."

Roger seemed to take the bait.

Lucky L.

However, he was not so lucky when Near's lips started leaving soft, wet kisses against his sensitive toes.

"Roger, I need time to consider whether I would decide on Mello or," he breathed out when small fingers pawed at his partially exposed head between his bent knees, " _Near_."

"L, I need to get back to the children," Roger sounded displeased with his job when Near yanked his ankles forward, so they could drop back to the ground. "I suggest that you give them a test, any test, to settle on your decision."

L nodded swiftly while toying with a panda-shaped candy, mumbling, "okay," before chewing its head off to distract himself from what was occurring underneath the desk.

As soon as Roger departed his office, L waited a few seconds and exhaled when Near latched his lips around the head.

"N-Near, stop," he demanded weakly and fisted the white tresses in an attempt to remove him. But, that thought vanished when Near hollowed his cheeks and tightened his full lips.

He shivered when Near twirled his tongue languidly around the tip and then dove again with vigor.

A soft groan tumbled out of L's mouth when Near started to bounce his head with his two hands encircling the flesh that he couldn't fit into his greedy mouth. He inhaled again, pushing Near's head down and pulling it up, and exhaled harshly through his mouth.

Near continued to suckle, bobbing his head, and pulled up with the head spreading his pretty lips. He stared emotionlessly up into L's owlish dark eyes and then settled on his pale, parted lips releasing small, quick huffs. The dark circles under his eyes were increasingly visible from his perspective.

L could feel his heart hammering as Near increased the speed of his motions and tightness of his mouth.

Near breathed audibly in and out through his nostrils. The pleasure surged through his limbs as heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach from L's tiny convulsions. Near felt his youthful cock twitch from the deep reverberations in the adult's vocal reactions.

He lifted his hips in his office chair, clutching Near's head to thrust it up and down repeatedly with both of his large hands. His head lulled back against the office chair's headrest as the indescribable sensations swirled throughout his body and straight between his thighs.

Near gagged around his length, eyes watering from L unintentionally hitting his uvula twice. The thrusts sped up and L's breathing became labored.

"Ha, ha… _fuck._ Don't stop sucking, N-Near."

Hearing his name tumble out of L's mouth was a wet dream come true.

He was so close. So fucking close to the point of no return. Just a little more.

At the sound of a pop, Near's lips parting from the swollen tip broke L out of his reverie. He could not think straight. His head was dizzy with desire and all he wanted was his release. He needed Near to finish him off. No discussion. Not now, at least.

Before he managed to complain about the loss of contact, Near started to pump him with both of his small hands. Up and down. Slower, then faster. Softly over the throbbing head and harder down the meaty shaft. Sweat beaded at Near's forehead from the physical exertion. Hell, this was the most action he had performed in his entire, short life.

Dull eyes full of mirroring lust never broke contact until L hooded his in ecstasy and clenched his sharp jaw. His mouth opened automatically, his body spasmed, and his expression contorted into orgasmic bliss. His hips thrust into the pair of soft hands encircling him. He let out a silent scream, gripping the sides of the office chair as he abandoned his control.

Creamy, translucent, white strings squirted out in bursts; Near's pink tongue shot out with squinted eyes. His face was decorated with L's essence and his tongue and lips were coated with what he could catch.

"N-Near. You… are in so much trouble." L's fuzzy mind gradually cleared up yet the lingering fatigue of the aftermath washed over both of them.

Near wheezed playfully with a minuscule smirk between L's thighs. L stuffed his spent member back into his jeans and zipped them up lazily.

Near crawled forward into the light when L reversed the chair, but he didn't exit far enough and bumped the top of his head. He winced from the impact; a cold shudder running down his spine and liquid glossing over his eyes. He rubbed the sore spot to ease away the pain as he stood to his unstable feet.

"Careful, little one," L said offhandedly and stood up to leave Near in a sticky situation. The streak of his orgasm was drying on the corners of his mouth, neck, and the collar of his pajama top.

Recovering from his daze, Near wiped off L's frosting and cast his face downward in shame. He was head over heels for L. He knew it was wrong, but the thought of never seeing L again after today shattered his hopes of pursuing a romantic relationship with him.

His heart clenched painfully at L's expression or lack thereof. He was expecting a kiss or a profession of love.

Wasn't that what lovers did?

"Near..." L trailed off before deciding to look at the said boy, "This is unacceptable. What would have happened if Roger caught you?"

"I apologize. I hope that you don't hate me now," Near muttered the last part as he pivoted on his heel to exit the office. That's not what he wanted to hear from L's lips. What did he expect, though? For L to marry him after throwing himself shamelessly on him?

L wanted to reach out and grab Near by his wrist to stop him from leaving, but the words caught in his throat at that last sentence. L could _never_ hate him.

The door shut and L stood there as still as a statue. After a few moments, the shock of everything that occurred ebbed away, and he placed a hand to his forehead in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Not with his successor, who was a child.

Not in a million years.

Not in the middle of a case that could erase his existence from the world.

Near, of all people, was the last person he could ever imagine indulging in these activities. Embarrassingly, L confessed that Near was the first person to ever perform sexual acts on him.

Now, what should he do about this situation?

Or rather, what could he do about it?

Things could simply never go back to the way they were before today.

Sighing out, L decided to focus on his paperwork concerning the infamous Kira case. He would eventually talk to his successor once he processed what transpired between them.

Besides, tomorrow morning he would travel back to Tokyo, Japan. Thus, leaving Mello and Near behind in Winchester, England to their own devices.


	2. Chapter Two

"Do I wanna know? If this feelin' flows both ways? Sad to see you go. Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay."

-"Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Near tossed and turned helplessly under his fuzzy blanket. He dreamt about L and gruesome monsters assaulting both of them into a defenseless state.

Did he regret what he had done to L?

Somewhat.

Did he _actually_ regret it, though?

No, not at all. He couldn't lie to himself. The chase was a thrill to him.

He loved a challenge; to obtain someone unattainable. He couldn't tolerate the other children in the orphanage. L understood him like nobody else could in this world. L was everything he could have wished for in life.

It was around four in the morning when Near stirred from his slumber. Ears perking up at the multiple footsteps and murmured conversations nearby, he yawned while sitting up. He could not withhold his childish curiosity. He strategically slid out of his bed and tiptoed across the chilled carpeted floor.

Upon hearing Roger and Watari in the distance, Near cringed at the creaking noise of the door opening. He froze in place when Watari's voice lowered and then Roger's voice became as clear as a cloudless day.

"-flying to Tokyo, Japan?" Near managed to distinguish bits and pieces of their exchange. "Watari, I have faith that L is capable of taking him down."

"We must be leaving soon, or else the plane will leave us one more night in Winchester!"

Both elderly men shared a bout of hearty laughter and then departed from the hallway. Near scurried away from the cracked door when he saw the shadow of Watari approaching in his direction.

Forgetting to close the door in his haste to feign sleep, Watari nudged the door forward to peek inside. The sight was adorable. Near had a panda plushie, that was slightly smaller than his body, held securely against him. His arms tensed up, but his eyelids were relaxed.

The sound of Watari releasing a distressed, prolonged sigh and shoes stepping backward permitted Near's eyelids to raise into slits. He watched the door block out the slither of light emitted from the hallway.

So, L and Watari are flying to Tokyo?

The corners of Near's chapped mouth tugged downward. He would miss out on saying goodbye to L. Secretly, he wished that it were L who checked in on him rather than Watari.

In the early hours of dawn, Watari and L wheeled their suitcases down the steps leading to the entrance of Wammy's House. Roger bid them farewell, turned on his heels, and rubbed his temples. Unsatisfied with another day of babysitting intelligent orphans, he checked his wristwatch. One hour before the little brats woke up for breakfast.

By the time they boarded the private jet, L was trapped inside his muddled mind.

Near, his precious lips and hands around his- L's eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the vivid memories of yesterday. He could feel himself reacting and his stomach dropped. Near poisoned his mind. To say that he wasn't displeased with the imp would be an obvious lie. Where did he even learn how to do that? Did Roger allow them access to the Internet?

Inhaling deeply, he soothed his jitters with an exhalation. Let's face it, L could not remain composed. Aside from Near living in his mind rent-free now, the Kira case was breathing down his neck. The task force was treading lightly and requested that L were to show himself in person.

Additionally, the pressure of solving this case without dying first weighed him down.

All three of these things devoured his sanity; the overwhelming uncertainty of each situation combined would be the last straw for him.

Watari's softened eyes settled on his son's hunched figure in the seat. He was deep in thought; thumb toying with his bottom lip and eyes void of emotion. There was one quirk that Watari was cognizant of L doing: nail-biting. Something traumatic triggered this unpleasant habit to resurface after several months of overcoming it.

Watari shuffled through the newspaper he was holding and looked away to distract himself.

He didn't want to make any accusations, but he witnessed Near's body emerging from L's office yesterday. The boy had a distressed look on his face. He looked roughed up in a less than appropriate way. When he passed by him, he swore he could smell the lingering scent of sex on him.

Now, Watari was not born yesterday. He could put two and two together.

He glanced over to L again, who was not mentally in this realm anymore. As much as he adored his adopted son, he knew what was morally right and wrong. He didn't raise L to indulge in sin.

Then, the next question floated through his mind.

Was _Near_ the one to blame? No, he was a guiltless boy. Robots, puzzles, and dice stimulated his pure mind. He wasn't even a teenager. How could he possibly?

Simultaneously, L was always engrossed in his detective work to waste time and venture into sexual fantasies. Was that wishful thinking?

Better yet, where the hell was Roger? He could have sworn that he had the man to discuss matters with L. Watari could not wrap his head around what could have transpired during that time. There was no way that they could have done those things.

Regardless, L would confide in him sooner or later. He would have to be patient. The last thing he wanted was to lose L's devoted trust in him.

* * *

Two months earlier...

Laughter traveled through the breezy summer courtyard, where the orphans at Wammy's House played after lunchtime. Mello raced after the other children, who were hiding in various areas. They played tag and switched to dodgeball afterward. Mello always claimed victory, leaving the youngsters to shed defeat-ridden tears.

Like clockwork, Roger beckoned everyone to line up to attend their last lecture of the day.

Meanwhile, Near was piecing together his white puzzle that had the Gothic font letter 'N' printed in the corner.

He kept everyone at arm's length whenever humanly possible and detested the outdoors as if it were the plague. He was content with his own company. Furthermore, he didn't need anyone.

He was abandoned on the doorstep of a different orphanage five years into existence on Earth. Then, he was dropped off here due to him being "too intelligent" and "special". They accused him of being mute at one point. Wammy's House accepted him to a fault.

Near's eyes darted from the clock on the wall and pressed the last puzzle piece in with a satisfying click. He struggled to his feet, wincing at the static rush in his legs and the crack in his spine. Inhaling deeply, he sauntered out of the playroom and into the lecture room. After the lecture, he would escape to his bedroom.

Later that evening, Roger knocked against Near's locked door. After a few moments of silence, Near unlocked the door and pulled it back slowly. His eyes acknowledge the elderly man before averting to the side. Eye contact made him feel anxious, even though he had known Roger since he arrived here.

"Near, I need to tell you that L will be visiting tomorrow. You and Mello are going to spend time with him."

Near dropped his toy robot, the clattering sound not affecting him in the slightest. Faraway grey orbs stared intensely at the carpeted flooring before flickering up into Roger's crinkled eyes, then back down again.

He had never actually met L beyond the Gothic letter on the laptop paired with a distorted voice. He could not believe that he would meet the world's greatest detective!

Without another word, Roger knew that Near wasn't much of a talker, so he turned away to inform the blonde successor of the good news.

Sleep did not come easy for Near. The distant sound of crickets amplified along with his hyperactive thoughts.

What did L look like?

Was he refined?

Was he young like him?

No, probably not. If he were the world's greatest detective, then he was probably a middle-aged man. Maybe he was in his late thirties or forties? To be respected as an accomplished detective with that type of reputation would take decades of hard work and experience.

The fact that he would meet his predecessor for the first time made him giddy. Even though he had to share his experience with Mello meeting him, he was grateful to have captured L's attention.

Eventually, Near managed a couple of hours of beauty sleep. By the time he slid his eyes shut and blinked them open, the sun was glaring against the blue curtains and the incessant knocking against his door didn't help him return to his slumber.

"Come on, Near! L will be here any minute, and I'm tired of waiting for your ass to get up!" Mello drummed both fists until Near unlocked the door.

"Fuck finally! Get dressed or something. You look like a train wreck-" Mello sneered down at the groggy boy who stood five inches shorter than him, "-wait, that's normal for you."

Rolling his eyes after slamming the door shut, he changed out of his white pajamas and stepped into a fresh pair. He owned a dozen of identical pajamas and socks. Why change something that doesn't need it?

Regardless, Mello did not seem enthused that Near would be joining him to meet their predecessor.

Mello stood up proudly, chest puffed out, and eager eyes focused intensely on the front door. His silky straight hair was combed and his black shirt was ironed to perfection. He was bouncing on the tips of his black sneakers; the exhilaration radiated off of his being in waves.

Near held his favorite robot; doe-like eyes downcast and shoulders rounded. He preferred his tangled and unkempt hair. Honestly, he didn't care to groom himself like his narcissistic counterpart. His oversized pajamas made his petite stature look like a tiny porcelain doll. Even though he was equally anxious to meet L in person, his flat facial expression contradicted it.

Roger reminded both of the boys to behave or else they would face undesirable consequences if L reported their misconduct. Near was not concerned with his conduct. It was Mello who had to be extra careful with that filthy language and his explosive anger. Near inwardly smirked at the thought of Mello getting in trouble and not being allowed to spend time with L again.

The knocking against the front door broke Near out of his musing. Mello gripped the hems of his shirt, struggling to contain himself. It was almost laughable to witness him in such a happy state.

The door creaked open to reveal a lanky man in his mid-twenties and an elderly man with a sweet smile on his face.

Tilting his head curiously to the side, Near wondered which man was L.

The younger man was rather striking; handsome was an understatement to describe him. Shaggy black hair that seemed oddly stylish on him. Two obsidian, wide, childlike eyes that were underlined with dark bags darted from Mello to him. He looked like he had not slept in a couple of days. He wore a baggy, white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of comfy jeans. His feet were bare, which made Near unsettled. Didn't he care if his feet stepped on rocks and glass shards in the streets?

Something about him was mesmerizing, but he could not describe this foreign feeling swelling inside his body.

The elderly man was ancient with wrinkles. No, he couldn't be a detective, right? He appeared to be a grandfather. Maybe that was the younger man's grandfather? Father? Near wasn't sure.

"This is L, your predecessor," Roger motioned to the hunching young adult and then over to the elderly man, "and this is Watari, L's caretaker- I mean, assistant. Forgive me."

Mello's blue eyes shone in amazement before he rushed over to embrace L's thin waist. Near curled his socked toes, feeling a peculiarly bitter taste on his tongue. He stood in place, fingering the robot's plastic head before dropping it on the floor. The sound attracted everyone's attention, which is what Near did not want.

"Ah, this is Near. He is not much of a talker. A little on the shy side," Roger explained and stepped behind Near to push him toward L and Mello.

Mello released his tight hold around L. He glared at Near, who was forced to stand before L's towering figure. He started to twirl his white tuft of hair, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Near?" L crouched down with both of his knees pressed against his chest. Reluctantly gazing upwards from L's bare toes, Near's breath hitched at the proximity between them. He stepped backward, a rosy blush erupting over his cheeks. The back of his heel kicked the robot.

L inwardly chuckled at the child's skittishness and ruffled his soft tresses before standing up to nod at Roger. Mello shoved Near aside to grab L's large hand and stuck his tongue out.

Near stepped forward to trail behind them but faltered in his steps to go back to grab his robot lying on the floor.

"Hurry, hurry now, Near!" Roger shooed the boy out to catch up with Watari, L, and Mello. Near was not physically strong and his little legs easily cramped up after walking for too long.

"Wait, Near!" Roger called out before Near could place his hand on the doorknob to close it behind him. His eyes watched wearily as the trio filed into the red car. Were they going to leave him behind?

"Sit down," Roger ordered, holding a pair of white slip-on shoes in his hand. Near huffed out at the sight of shoes. He despised having his feet confined in anything other than his soft, cotton socks.

After the shoes hugged his feet, he awkwardly departed from the building. He held onto the metal guardrail while descending the concrete steps. The car was still there, idly smoking from the exhausted pipe. Watari was waiting by the side for Near to climb in.

It was the end of June, which meant that the weather was gradually becoming hotter. Near pulled at his collar, breathing heavily from the suffocating heat waves. The door allowed him inside, where he grabbed onto the side of the threshold to hoist himself up.

The air conditioner blew at its maximum level; wicking away the sweat from their syrupy limbs.

Mello was sitting in the middle, separating L from his white-haired rival. Near was squished against the right window due to Mello's obnoxious leg spread. Snickering under his breath, Mello kept hitting his knee against Near's knee on purpose. He knew that Near's legs were sore. However, Mello's vengeful satisfaction took precedence over his physical discomfort.

His fingers plucked at the shedding paint on the robot's head as he pulled his left knee up to his chest. It was disheartening that his favorite toy was falling apart before his eyes.

L noticed Near's somber mood and shifted in his seat as he dug out three lollipops from his pant's pocket.

L gave the chocolate-flavored lollipop to Mello, who widened his eyes up at him. How did he know that he loved chocolate more than anything else in the world?

Next, L leaned over Mello and handed Near a strawberry-flavored lollipop. Near would normally scrunch his nose up at sweets, but it was a gift, and he knew that he had to be a good boy. He thanked him under his breath, eyes focused on the candy's pink wrapper instead of the man who gave it to him.

After a while of hearing Mello blather about himself to L, the car turned into a parking spot in front of an indoor mall.

"We are here," Watari announced suddenly and glanced into the rearview mirror. "L will treat you both. I will be returning in exactly two hours from now."

L opened the door to exit the car with Mello bounding closely behind him. Unbuckling himself, Near pushed his way out of the car. Once again, he trailed behind L and Mello. He seethed in silent jealousy when Mello clasped L's hand in his and skipped happily across the street. Near quickened his pace, heaving from the exertion and anxiety of an oncoming car.

Wasn't L supposed to look after him, too?

After that thought swam through Near's head, L twisted around to grab Near's hand when the sliding doors released a rush of cold air. Mello made a dissatisfied sound, blonde locks dancing from the air pressure. He growled at Near when they walked further into the mall. L was supposed to pay attention to him, not that big-headed twit!

Whatever negative feelings Mello felt for Near was erased when he focused on the indoor play area. There was an indoor rollercoaster, where childish shrieks of euphoria echoed throughout the area.

"Wow! L, I want to go on that ride!" Mello pointed eagerly at the ride, tightening his grip on L's large hand. The hunched-over detective's lips gradually tugged into a closed smile. His owlish eyes blinking in awe at the intricate contraption.

Near's mouth parted open, entranced and anxious of the deafening noises. It was overwhelming his senses. He wanted to escape this area. L's attention was stolen by Near's whimper and repetitive hair twirls.

L glanced down at the petite child and understood what he was experiencing. L felt similar reactions to these types of environments when he was younger.

"We can go back here on the way out, Mello," L explained to the now pouting blonde, who folded his arms across his puffed-out chest.

"But I want to go on it _now_!" Mello fussed.

"I said no. Besides," he placed his thumb against his bottom lip as he held Mello in an uncanny stare, "there are some other fun places. You love chocolate, correct?"

The mention of chocolate illuminated pure bliss on Mello's previously disapproving face. L opened his hand for Mello to grab, and they journeyed toward other stores in the mini-mall.

There was a vibrant toy store located to the left, causing Near to create resistance in his footsteps. L made a "hmm?" sound and gazed over to where Near's captivated eyes were glued.

"Really, Near? A toy store? What are you, _five_?" Mello quipped.

Near forcefully yanked L in the direction of the store, blatantly ignoring Mello's existence. L shook his head with a chuckle as he was literally dragged into the toy store by an eleven-year-old boy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kind words and constructive criticism are appreciated, if you like. Thank you so much!
> 
> Just a side project from my main story "Tangled Fate".


End file.
